Ste Hay
Steven "Ste" Hay '''(previously '''McQueen) is a fictional character from the British Channel 4 soap opera Hollyoaks, played by Kieron Richardson. The character debuted on-screen during the episode airing on 17 February 2006. Ste was created by David Hanson and was originally intended to be a short-term character for seven episodes. He was most recently wrongfully accused of killing his ex-partner, Amy Barnes, partially because of his history of violence (and specifically his having abused her in the past) and also because of his history of drug use, but was acquitted on this charge. Following his acquittal, he was shot by Amy's enraged mother who was convinced of his guilt. He survived. Biography 2006-''' '''Arrival Ste first appears as a friend of Wayne Tunnicliffe (Joe Marsden). Ste eventually begins a relationship with Amy and pressures her to have sex with him. Ste begins a feud with Josh and his cousin Fletch after they both defend Amy, who does not want to have sex. Ste and Wayne push Josh and Fletch into rebelling, which they go along with in order to impress them. Amy becomes pregnant by a stranger, but does not tell Ste. Afterward, Ste confides in Amy about the abuse he had to deal with from his stepfather. Ste takes Fletch, Amy, Josh and Michaela McQueen (Hollie-Jay Bowes) joyriding and causes a car accident, after which he flees. Following a confession to the police from Fletch, Ste is sent to a young offender's institute.gay Ste's life spiraling out of control With Brendan gone and Amy taking the kids with her. Ste is on his own and not copying very well. He sleeps with George Smith, who mistakenly thinks this makes them an item now and Ste harshly puts the teenager straight, and he heavily beats up Kevin Foster when he runs into him for his role in Brendan's arrest. In order to get the money together to buy Chez Chez, Ste gets himself a job dealing drugs through Freddie Roscoe. He uses the Deli to deliver the drugs that he gets from Dr. Browning, whilst Robbie Roscoe delivers them, but when Ste screws up. Freddie refuses to do business.so Ste goes over his head to Freddie's boss Trevor Royle. Not being able to escape Trevor's grasp, Ste and Freddie end up robbing a van but Freddie gets shots when things go wrong. He stops being involved with Trevor once he gets severely beaten up by him for giving his number to George and Phoebe to help out Vincent. Doug helps Ste back on his feet with Ste mentioning how nice it is to have this again. In the meantime Sinead O'Connor and her daughter Katy O'Connor have moved in with Ste and he managed to get her involved with Trevor. They bond a lot and quickly refer to each other as each other's best friends. They were planning to move away together but Ste decides he cannot leave when he learns from Tony that his mother is dying of cancer. Ste spends the rest of Pauline's days taking care of her and when she asks him to give him an overdose to put an end to her suffering, he eventually does it. Feeling guilty Ste hands himself in and gets arrested for assisted suicide. Dating Harry Thompson Ste ends up locked in a toilet with Harry by Sinead mistaking Ste for Scott in a desperate attempt to keep Scott from lusting after Ste. She is unaware however that Harry is lusting after Ste, too. Harry asks Ste some questions about his relationship with Sinead and kisses Ste who then regrets what he did. Harry then becomes jealous watching Ste and Sinead together and later comforts Ste after Tony made insensitive comments about his HIV and his relationship with Sinead. Harry then tries to kiss Ste again but Ste tells him to stay away from him. When Harry finds out that Ste proposed to Sinead he angrily accuses him of stringing her along and it turns into passion where they are nearly caught by Sinead. Harry then attempts to comfort Ste when it was revealed that Cameron Campbell (Cameron Moore) killed Ste's father, Danny Lomax (Stephen Billington) and stepmother, Sam (Lizzie Roper). He then sends Ste a text about their relationship which Sinead reads. Sinead then gives Ste the all clear for sleeping with other men when they're married. When Ste hears this, he arranges a date with Harry at a gay bar when Harry makes the suggestion of going to a hotel. They begin to head over before Ste soon realises that Sinead gave him the all clear because she had already figured out he was seeing someone else. When the plumbing breaks at the boarding house Harry has a shower at Diane's and Ste accidentally walks in on him. Harry then decides to use the situation to his advantage by making suggestive comments while wearing a towel in order to tempt Ste. Ste tells him there can never be a relationship between them so Harry writes down how he feels in an email which is discovered by Tony. Ste then later admits his feeling to Harry, and they later have sex. Ste then later decides to end things with Sinead but decides not to tell her. Ste and Harry then later have sex again. Harry then sends a text to Ste which Sinead reads causing her to discover the affair. Sinead leaves the village forever and Ste dumps him. Later when Ste is alone at Diane's Harry tries to convince him to give them another chance and Ste gives in. They narrowly avoid detection by Diane and they continue their affair. In October 2015, Tony discover the affair of Ste and Harry, which shocked his stepmother Diane and finally discover why Sinead left Hollyoaks forever. In November 2015, Harry finally comes out to his father and accepted his sexuality, and his relationship with Ste. On his 18th birthday, he discovers that his godparents Ruth, Jambo and Rory and his mother Tessie couldn't attend to his 18th birthday, as he discover that Jambo refused to return to Hollyoaks since the death of Dawn Cunningham in eighteen years. Later that day Ste tells Harry that due to his HIV he now has to go on medication, but Harry accepts it. Ste later breaks up with him that night anyway after being manipulated by Tony who refuses to believe Harry's gay. On Christmas Day Harry finds out that he was accepted into a football scholarship in California. He then discovers that Tony had called the police on Ste for doing drugs in order to wreck their relationship. Harry then packs his things and leaves saying Tony was the worst father ever and he was sick of Tony trying to control him. He is shocked however to see Ste about to reunite with John Paul and runs off heartbroken. He then returns to Tony's as he has no where else to go, but Ste comes and says Harry's the one he wants and Harry agrees to give them a go. When Tony protests Ste invites Harry to live with him and Harry agrees. They spend Christmas together with Ste's family in The Dog. Harry continues to date Ste, but the relationship turns turbulent when Ste gets kicked out of the Lomax's and Harry goes with him after Cameron frames Ste with some drugs that he found in the house. Ste ends up becoming addicted to crystal meth after Cameron gives him some, and Harry and Ste get back together in that period of time. After originally going to leave for France, Tony decides to stay behind in Hollyoaks to help Harry get Ste over the addiction. After the first night, Tony decided to hand Ste over to doctors who will be able to give him real help. In March 2017, Ste and John Paul McQueen finalize their divorce. The next day, John Paul and Ste sleep together. James finds out and gets revenge on John Paul. John Paul then goes to tell Ste he loves him when Ste proposes to Harry, resulting in John Paul's departure from Hollyoaks. Who killed Amy? At Amy Barnes' and Ryan Knight's wedding party, Harry discovers Ste's affair and dumps him. However, Harry forgives him and they get back together right before Ste is questioned by the police about Amy Barnes' death. Ste confesses to the police after having false memories and is sent to prison after saying an emotional goodbye to Harry. In April 2017, Tony convinced Ste to break up with Harry one day before the trial. The trial day Harry covinced Ste to plead Not Guilty and the next episode they got back together. In June 2017, Ste got pushed down the stairs in prison and was rushed to hospital where he was visited by Harry and Tony. Later Ste escaped after having a blackout and ended up at the Hutch where Harry saw him and said they should go on the run together then Tony ruined their plans by calling the police and telling them where Ste was which Ste then ended his relationship with Harry and refused to see him. In August 2017, Harry asked Tony to go and visit Ste and ask him to marry him. Ste then later dropped the bombshell that he was pleading Guilty after being manipulated by James. The next day Ste ended up in hospital with a chest infection and called Harry from Tony's phone and left him a heartfelt message and asking him to visit him the next day. The next day Harry visited Ste and proposed and Ste said yes!! In September 2017, Stes trial started and Harry confessed to being the murderer and Ste was found Not Guilty and was shot moments after Ste then ended his relationship with Harry. Getting his life back together After Ryan has an outburst at Tegan, Ste goes round to Ryan's house to give him a piece. They argue for a while then kiss out of the blue and sleep together. The next morning, Ryan kicks him out and asks Ste not to tell Tegan anything. Ste tells Ryan he is going to tell Tegan but when she explains to Ste that Ryan is the best thing in her life, he can't bring himself to tell Tegan. After Harry dumps Ste, he has a drink in The Loft when Ryan arrives. They talk and Ste ends the conversation with "I want to do something I know I really shouldn't do". Later, it shows a scene of Tegan walking in on Ste and Ryan yet again kissing and heading to the bedroom. The secret affair continues even after Tegan gets sent into a coma. They eventually come out as a couple after Leah prints out pictures of their text conversations when Ryan was AWOL and Leela finds them. She presents them at Amy's remembrance day and Ste and Ryan take a short break while Ryan thinks about his feelings. Even at Leela's disapproval, Ryan and Ste get back together. After job hunting for a while, Ryan tells Ste he got a great job in Brazil and Ste reluctantly agrees. As Ste gets more suspicious of Ryan, Ryan gets more desperate to leave the country before he can be arrested for the murder of Amy Barnes, Geoffrey Thorpe and the attempted murder of Tegan Lomax. When Ste finds out, he locks Ryan in Luke and Mandy's (Amy and Ryan's old) flat and tortures Ryan. Ryan escapes but is caught by the police. After Ste finds out that his boyfriend was the killer of one of the most important person in his life, He is so devastated that he fall in the drugs again. Harry finds him and convinces him to stop using the drugs and Ste kisses him. Harry suggests they go camping and that they still love each other, though Ste is not sure if he loves Harry. To please the kids they go camping and Ryan finds them. Ste later learns that Ryan is dead. Harry tells Ste that he left Ryan to drown and Ste doubts about their relationship. However, Ste quickly forgives him, because Harry is still the man he fell in love with, and accepts the earlier made proposal from him. Ste warns Harry multiple times to stay away from James as he tries to get his own business running, but finds out Harry hasn't been doing that when Harry gets arrested for smuggling in a phone. To explain himself Harry tells Ste he's been sleeping with random men for months and knows James didn't kill Kyle because Kyle was going to pay him for sex. Ste and Harry find Kyle and James gets released from jail. Tegan tells Ste that he should forgive Harry because of all the mistakes Ste has made in the last two years. Ste does this and the two get back together. When Tony goes missing Ste is the only person that continues to look for him and eventually finds him and brings him home. In October Ste and Harry gets married, but a few hours later Ste overhears a phone call between James and Harry and finds out that Harry has been having an affair with James for three months. The wedding day is targeted by Storm Belinda and Tegan is severely injuried when a branch fall on her. In the hospital Ste asks Harry to stay with him but Harry tells Ste he is in love with James and cannot be there for him anymore. Later Tegan dies in the hospital due to complication from a surgery Misbah performed in the pawn shop. The next day Ste tells Harry to leave town and he starts his mission to destroy Misbah's carreer. To brighten up the day, however, Sinead has returned and Ste is soon enough reunited with his daughter Hannah. Though Laurie, was informed that Hannah dad was dead. Radicalisation Current storyline Hollyoaks The Game Bio In the Hollyoaks game, Ste has a bio. Ste is the first character to appear in the game. "One of the village's most well-known faces, Ste started life in the 'Oaks as a teenage tearawy, caught up in a world of sex, drugs and joyriding. His life was soon turned upside-down, however when he fathered a son to childhood sweetheart, Amy. After coming to terms with his sexuality, Ste blossomed into a devoted, reliable father to Leah and Lucas and, since then has had some epic romances with the residents of the village, including the lovely Doug and, of course, the mighty Brendan Brady. With drama waiting for him around every corner, who knows what tomorrow will bring for Ste?" Trivia *Ste was born without a middle name according to the game. Intro * 2010-2012: Ste's first shot features Ste standing in a white room full of pictures of himself. * 2012-2013: Ste's second shot features Ste catching a disco ball and smiling at the camera. * 2013-2015: Ste's next shot features Ste zipping up his tracksuit with Leah & Lucas jumping behind him. * 2015-2016: Ste's fourth shot is much like his last but this time Ste does not zip his jacket but instead stands with his arms folded and a carnival-esque background onlooking the three. * 2016-: Ste's current shot is him riding a carousel with Leah and Lucas Category:Gay Characters Category:Lomax Family Category:Hay Family Category:McQueen Family Category:2006 Characters Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:Hutchinson Family Category:Thompson Family Category:1990 births Category:2006 debuts Category:Loft workers